¡No soy una niña!
by Agus-chii
Summary: Harta de las burlas y juegos de Ikuto, Amu decide demostrarle que no es tan inocente como él creía. - "Si quieres jugar sucio, yo también lo haré". One-shot. Lemmon.


**_¡Ok! ¡26 de noviembre! ¡Hoy cumple años una de mis lectoras mas fieles: Melt-chan *u*_**

**_Como ambas amamos el amuto y el lemmon -ejem e.e - le dedico este fic que acabo de improvisar e.e_**

_**Bueno, espero que a ustedes también les guste (:**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no el Party hubiera tenido mayor sentido C:**_

* * *

**_¡No soy una niña!_**

Las vacaciones era la etapa que todo niño deseaba con ansías que llegará. Incluso una pelirosa, protagonista de esta historia, podía descansar de su duro trabajo. Recientemente ella se había graduado y a partir de ese momento dejaba de ser una estudiante de primaria. Al principio le daba miedo aceptar crecer, pero aprendió a verle el lado positivo. Ella ya se sentía mas madura y adulta, pero cierto peliazul creía lo contrario...

A punto de irse a la cama, con la esperanza de acostarse y dormir en paz, se mete entre las sabanas y cierra los ojos para entrar en sus sueños, pero empezó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su panza, aquellos dedos que jugaban entre aquella tela iban subiendo con los segundos, deteniéndose justo antes de tocar sus pechos. Amu, nerviosa, rotó su cuerpo encontrándose con el pecho de Ikuto, miró más arriba y vio el rostro del peliazul que estaba adornada con una sonrisa.

- ¡H-Hentai! ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?! - exclamó.

- Mmmm ¿No es obvio? - dijo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

- ¡Déjame baka! -

- Oh, vamos, ¿Acaso no puedo acariciar tu vientre? - preguntó haciéndose la victima.

- ¡C-claro que no! - sus mejillas estaban todas rojas. Ella aún luchaba para liberarse de aquellos brazos que la apretaban más hacía él.

- Uh, lo siento, después de todo eres una niña... - dijo burlón.

- ¡No soy una niña! - gritó.

- Si lo eres -

- No lo soy -

- Si -

- ¡NO! -

- No... -

- ¡SI!

- Jajaja ¿Ves? -

- ¡Que no soy una niña! - ella hizo un puchero. Claramente eso demostraba lo contrario.

- ¿Ah si? Entonces... demuéstralo... - él, con un rápido movimiento, logró quedar arriba de ella.

- ¿Q-que c-cosa? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Demuéstrame que no eres una niña... - susurró en su oído.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Pervertido! - ella intento sacarlo de encima.

- ¿Sabes lo que haría un verdadero pervertido?... - esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, pero esta vez era una situación diferente.

- ¿Que quieres dec...? Aahh... - ella gimió al sentir la lengua de Ikuto en su cuello - Aah... No, Iku... Aah... -

Ignorando las quejas de la pelirosa, pero disfrutando de sus gemidos y suspiros, continuó recorriendo de arriba a bajo, repartiendo besos, mordiscos y marcando cada zona a su alcance. Ella se estremecía y disfrutaba, aunque odiaba aceptarlo. Continuando su tortura, Ikuto comenzó a besar el rostro de Amu, sin tocar sus labios. La chica estaba confundida, lo disfrutaba, pero a la vez le molestaba, varios sentimientos se mezclaban en ese mismo instante, ya sentía en sus ojos una pequeña lagrima a punto de salir. Él se iba acercando cada vez más a sus labios, hasta que Amu puso sentir la respiración del chico chocando con su rostro, incluso pudo sentir el roce de ambos. Ella presionaba sus ojos y espero a que todo terminara, pero nada ocurrió, lo único que sintió fue la voz de Ikuto susurrando unas palabras en su oído.

- ¿Ves? Aún eres una niña... - su tono era serio, pero burlón ¿Raro, verdad? Así eran en ese mismo momento los sentimientos de Amu - Je... - soltó una pequeña risita. Él se paró, caminó hasta el ventanal del balcón y lo abrió - Nos vemos, pequeña hentai... - dijo antes de salir de este con un salto.

Amu no se movió ni un segundo, seguía en estado de shock. Volvió a recordar lo sucedido. "Dios... que vergüenza..." pensó, ella no toleraba más que Ikuto jugara de esa forma con ella y la humillara. Amu no iba a dejar pasar las cosas de largo tan fácilmente. Cansada de las bromas de Ikuto, ella deseaba vengarse de alguna forma, torturarlo y hacerle saber con quien se metió. Y lo que menos soportaba era que el la llamara "niña". No, no iba a aceptar ser llamada así por él nunca más, le demostraría lo contrario, pero ¿Como? Si aquel neko deseaba jugar sucio... ella también lo haría. Con lo poco que sentía que le quedaba de dignidad, decidió idear un plan, lo más obvio era que en cualquier momento Ikuto volvería a la noche siguiente con alguna broma y nueva forma de humillarla, pero no más... ella iba a tener todo preparado.

Como era de esperarse, Ikuto había regresado la noche siguiente con sus típicas ganas de joder a Amu, pero como ella planeo, no iba a dejarse vencer...

* * *

_**Ikuto pov... **_

Sin duda amaba ver a Amu enojada, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y hacía esos pucheros que la hacían ver adorable. Pero esta ves admito que me pase, siempre trato de controlarme, sin importar que situación sea, no podía evitar burlarme de esa forma, aunque en parte deseaba tocarla de esa manera, ella me volvía loco y siempre quise hacerlo. Aunque como había mencionado anteriormente, tenía que poner mis propios limites antes de terminar haciendo algo horrible y arrepentirme de mis actos. Pero la noche siguiente todo cambio, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Amu haciendo eso, de una niña de 12 años, pero en parte yo también tenía algo de culpa...

* * *

_**Normal pov...**_

Llego el momento, Ikuto entró lentamente a la habitación de la pelirosa, pero mientras lo hacía escucho ruidos. No. Otra cosa, eran gemidos cargados de placer que provenían de la única cama que estaba en la habitación, la de Amu.

- Aaahh... Mmmmm... Aah... I... Iku-Ikutoooo... ¡Aaaahhh! Es-Espera... Aah... - aquellos gritos de placer despertaron la mente pervertida de Ikuto. Ella agarraba con fuerza sus sabanas que estaba desparramadas por la cama dejando descubierto su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba rojo y mordía con fuerza sus labios, aún así los gemidos seguían escuchándose.

Pero no era solo eso, ella no llevaba su pillama usual. Amu vestía un vestido blanco que estaba DEMASIADO levantando, dejando ver su ropa interior inferior hasta su vientre. Ella estaba peinada con una trenza y el flequillo agarrado para atrás. Su apariencia era igual a la de una loli.

Amu seguía provocando a Ikuto con sus gemidos, atrayendo también al pequeño "amigo" que se escondía debajo de él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el peliazul estaba sobre ella, devorándola con la mirada, aún seguían saliendo suspiros de placer de los labios de Amu, su pecho subía y bajaba por su acelerada respiración y su cuerpo de movía de la manera más provocativa para Ikuto; ella apretaba ambas piernas entre si, agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, arqueaba la espalda y su cabeza se movía de un lado para el otro. Realmente parecía disfrutar de aquel sueño.

- I-Ikuto... I... Ikuto... Iku... Aaah... - para él no había cosa más bella que oír su nombre dicho de esa forma tan placentera proveniente de Amu.

Él, con su mano, recorrió los costados del cuerpo descubierto de Amu. No podía evitarlo, ella lo estaba provocando, pero sintió que tenía que parar. Amu se veía demasiado indefensa, eso lo excitaba más, pero si seguía así sabía que terminaría haciendo algo horrible. ¡Aunque no podía hacer nada! Se sentía prisionero de ella, más bien no podía dejar de observarla, mientras que su mente jugaba con un millón de fantasías, donde él provocaba realmente esos gritos.

Para la suerte, Amu empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Ikuto se escondió rápidamente debajo de la cama, ella simplemente se sentó y se miró el cuerpo, viendo algo humedeciéndose allí abajo.

- ¡Arhg! Otra vez... - "¿Como que otra vez? ¿Acaso ya había ocurrido antes?" se preguntaba Ikuto al ver la reacción de la chica - Ikuto... - suspiró.

Ella se paró y salió de su habitación, yendo directamente al baño. Cuando Ikuto oyó la puerta cerrándose, decidió salir. Él estaba realmente confuso, así que siguió a Amu hasta el baño y se sentó contra la puerta.

- Aah... ah, ah, aah... Ikuto... Ai... Aishiteru... Ikuto... Aah... -

Ikuto quedó en shock, Amu... ¿Acaso ella se estaba...? No, era demasiado para él, ya sentía las ganas de abrir la puerta y tirarse encima de Amu, quería besarla, saborearla, hacerle todo lo que pudiera. Aunque aún quedaba algo de dignidad de él para controlarse. Pero ¿Por que simplemente no se iba? Porque el plan de Amu iba a la perfección.

Ella estaba fingiendo todo, era todo parte de su plan, quería hacer sufrir a Ikuto de la manera más perversa, hacerle saber que ella ya no es una niña. En el fondo Amu moría de la vergüenza, pero mientras estaba dentro del baño ella solo llevaba una sonrisa triunfante, ya que desde ahí podía oír el sufrimiento de Ikuto y sabía que estaba ganando. Amu dejó de hacer sus falsos gemidos, haciéndole saber a Ikuto que ya "había terminado". Pero cuando salió no lo vio, lo más probable es que estuviese en su cuarto. Ella asomó su cabeza lentamente a la habitación. Allí estaba. Ikuto se encontraba en la punta de la cama sentado y con una mano sobre su cabeza que estaba agachada, ella pudo notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro. "¡Perfecto!" ella iba llevando la delantera, estaba confirmado.

Mientras ella gozaba de su triunfo, Ikuto estaba destruido, su cabeza jugaba con él, era una tortura, no sabía que hacer. Una parte de su mente deseaba ver a Amu nuevamente gritando de placer, con sus piernas encajando al rededor suyo, tocando cada centímetro de ella y besar sus pechos... Sus labios, esos labios de donde provenía los llamados de ella por más. Pero la otra quería lo contrario. Sabía que Amu era muy pequeña, le haría daño y ella no estaba preparada para eso. "Pero, ella parecía disfrutarlo, ya la oíste, suspiro por ti un montón de veces..." le decía aquella perversa parte "Es una niña, tienes que esperar a que ella crezca" decía la otra.

Pero la decisión de Ikuto fue tomada por si sola, no... por Amu. Aquella batalla de mentes fue interrumpida por unos pequeños brazos que rodearon su cuerpo y unos labios que besaban su cuello por atrás. Ella ahora lucía diferente. Su pelo estaba suelto y no llevaba más aquel vestido, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, pero diferente al otro, antes ella llevaba un conjunto de apariencia infantil y blanco, ahora todo lo contrario. Este estaba ajustado a ella y era negro con detalles fucsias que encajaban perfectamente, dejando apreciar los recientes cambios en su cuerpo.

- ¿Amu...? - dijo impresionado, pero ella no respondió, solo siguió besando el cuello de Ikuto, aumentando cada vez mas la intensidad de estos, ella comenzó a marcar cada zona con su lengua y a marcarlas con sus dientes. Lo cual volvía loco a Ikuto, aunque hacía su esfuerzo para conservar la calma, que no duro mucho, debido a que ella llegó allí. Si, allí, sus orejas, el punto más débil del chico. Esta vez ella si que no tuvo piedad, Amu devoró sus orejas, las saboreó de arriba a abajo.

Pero no era solo eso, Amu metió sus pequeñas manos dentro de la camisa de Ikuto, que empezaron a tocar su pecho y abdomen. Ahora si que no pudo evitarlo, él soltó un gemido corto y bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera.

- Te gusta... ¿Verdad? - susurró ella en su oído.

- Tsk, por favor, ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Jamás excitarás a alguien de esa forma - él intentó controlarse.

- ¿En serio? Pues... - sus manos bajaron cada vez más, ella las introdujo dentro del pantalón de Ikuto - Algo dice lo contrario... - Amu colocó sus dedos en el miembro de Ikuto, que estaba a punto de estallar - Vaya... esta muy duro... - susurró en su oreja otra vez.

Era demasiado para él, ya sentía que la fiera iba a atacar en cualquier momento. - P-por favor, eres una niña, tu cuerpo es demasiado chico para satisfacer a alguien como yo, plana -

Uh, justo en el blanco, ¿Iba a decirle niña después de todo? ¿Plana? "¡Ja! Ya vas a ver, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" eran las palabras que corrían en su mente mientras iba al siguiente paso: Amu fue levantando la camisa de Ikuto, hasta que esta cayera al suelo, se deshizo de su sostén dejándolo caer al lado de la remera del peliazul e inmediatamente pegó sus pechos contra su espalda descubierta.

- ¿Que dices ahora? - ella esta aferrada a él en un abrazo.

- Pff... son muy chicos... -

Ella no se rindió por su comentario. Amu comenzó a rozar sus pezones contra la piel del chico, que a causa de ello fue erizándose y que del interior del chico salgan suspiros cortos y bajos, lo suficiente altos para que ella los escuchara.

- ¿En serio? Tus acciones dicen otras cosas, hentai, pareces disfrutarlo - ella volvió a acariciar el miembro de Ikuto, esta vez lo rozó de la forma más torturador - y mucho... ¿Quieres que continué? -

- ... - él no respondió, se contuvo, no iba a dejarse vencer por ella, pero... atrás suyo tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo; a Amu. Era su oportunidad para hacer lo que fuera, pero no... él no...

- I-Ikuto... - pronunció el nombre del chico en forma de gemido - Oohh... I-Ikutooo, Aaahh... - lo estaba provocando, y a propósito.

¡Basta! Ya era demasiado, no podía seguir controlándose y engañándose a si mismo. Con un movimiento Ikuto se dio vuelta para posarse encima de ella, pero no pudo lograrlo, ella terminó arriba suyo.

- Ni lo pienses... esto aún no ha terminado... - ella sacó unas cadenas y capturó las manos de Ikuto, él estaba inmóvil.

Amu se pegó nuevamente a él y comenzó a devorar los labios de Ikuto. Con su lengua recorría todo lo que estaba a su alcancé, su cuello, rostro, orejas, pecho, cada vez más abajo... Él luchaba adentro suyo por romper esas cadenas, liberarse y ser él quien tenía que hacerle esas cosas. Pero no, ahora Amu tenía el control y eso la ponía demasiado feliz.

- Ahora... ¿Sigo siendo una niña para ti? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No importa la edad que tengas, siempre serás una niña infantil -

¿Que? No... ¿Por que seguía llamándola así? Claro, ahora él era el que la provocaba, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar...

Ella fue bajando los pantalones y boxers de Ikuto, encontrándose nuevamente con su miembro. Este revelaba todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Ikuto, contradecía todo lo que él negaba. Ella lo rodeó con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a lamer lentamente la punta de este. La respiración de Ikuto se oía diferente, hacía lo posible para no dejarse ganar. "¡Que terco! ¡Después me dice niña a mi!" pensó Amu al ver el rostro de Ikuto que revelaba un leve sonrojo. Sin dudar ni un segundo más, introdujo el miembro entero de Ikuto en su boca, con su lengua subía y baja provocando roces. Ahora si, la sonrisa triunfadora se formó en ella, Ikuto estaba soltando gemidos de placer. Debía admitir que se oían bien... Retiró su boca entera de él y suplicó que el oxigeno volviera a sus pulmones. Jadeó desesperadamente, Ikuto también lo hacía, pero con una gran diferencia; Amu había ganado.

Ella vio que el cuerpo de Ikuto temblaba, que aún luchaba por liberarse. Ella subió rozando todo su cuerpo con el de Ikuto.

- ¿Tanto es tu deseo por tocarme? - dijo poniendo su rostro a la altura del de él.

- No sabes cuanto... - susurró.

- Sabes... Al principio no iba a dejar que me tocarás ni un pelo pero... - ella desencadenó uno de sus brazos - Creo que tendré un poco de consideración... -

Apenas Ikuto logró sentir su brazo derecho, inmediatamente lo usó para rodear la cintura de Amu y pegarla a él. La cabeza de Amu quedó al lado de la de él, entre el hueco de su cuello. Ikuto aprovechó para besarlo hacer todo lo que tenía a su alcance, poco a poco ese brazo fue descendiendo más. Acarició las piernas de Amu, para luego poder colocarlas al rededor de él y rozar con sus dedos la intimidad de ella.

- Aah... Aahh... - esta vez ella había soltado un gemido en serio, uno de verdad. Para Ikuto este era un millón de veces más hermoso que los demás.

- ¿Te gusta, gatita?... - él fue aumentando la velocidad.

- S-Si... - suspiró -_ "¡No! Espera, Amu!"_ - dijo su mente - _"¡No te dejes llevar! Está intentando tomar el control ¡No se lo permitas!"_ - Amu agarró la manos de Ikuto y lamió sus dedos lentamente - Ya es suficiente... - ella volvió a encadenarlo.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? - preguntó Ikuto.

- No voy a dejar que me toques ni un poco más... tendrás que ahogarte con las ganas... - ella tenía su rostro muy cerca al de él. Amu lo miraba con una mirada desafiante.

- Claro... ¿Ves? Aún eres una niña, no estas preparada para "eso", lo dices solo para poner una excusa- su tono también era desafiante.

- ¿"E-Eso"? - dijo nerviosa.

- Si... ya sabes "eso". Supongo que sabes que es, ya que dices que no eres una niña... -

- ¡Claro que se que es "eso"! -

- Demuéstralo... - nuevamente desafió a Amu.

- Maldito... - Ella se posicionó y se sentó arriba del miembro de Ikuto, entrando en ella lentamente - ¡Argh! -

Amu fue recostandose sobre el cuerpo del chico, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Amu agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, a ella le dolía y mucho...

- ¿Amu? - él noto una lagrima en su rostro y su expresión que delataba el dolor que sentía - Oye, Amu. Basta... -

- ¡No! ¡No lo haré yo...! -

- ¡Amu! -

- ¡No! -

- Suéltame... - suplicó.

- Ni lo pien... ¡Argh! - ella intentaba salir, pero no podía. Estiró su brazo y logro desencadenar a Ikuto. Inmediatamente Ikuto de posó arriba de ella, sin romper la conexión de ambos. Él agarró las piernas de Amu y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

- Aah... ah... - suspiró, sintió que aquel dolor iba convirtiéndose lentamente en placer - Aaaah... I-Ikuto... -

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

- Aaah.. S-Si-ii... Aah... G-Gane... -

- ¿Ganar? Por favor, Amu, deja esto. Admítelo eres una niña, pero no me importa que edad tengas y lo infantil que puedas llegar a ser... Yo aún así te amo... - él besó su frente.

- Ikuto... - ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que Ikuto continuara. Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez era en serio y demostrando el verdadero cariño entre los dos - Aah... -

Ellos continuaron, Ikuto lamió sus pechos, los mordió, los absorbió, hizo todo lo que deseaba hacer. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, su vientre, brazos, todo a su alcance. Amu hizo lo mismo, abrazaba a Ikuto con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello, repartía pequeños e inocentes besos, pero llegaron al orgasmo y descubrieron lo más hermoso del mundo juntos. Ambos se separaron. Los dos quedaron agotados, Amu se abrazó a Ikuto y él la rodeó con su brazos, ellos dijeron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormidos...

- Eres una tonta... - susurró.

- Tsk... inmaduro -

- Te amo -

- Y-Yo igual... baka... -

Aquello que había comenzado en un juego y desafío terminó en algo en serio, donde demostraron su verdaderos sentimientos y lo mucho que se amaban...

_** FIN :DDDD**_

* * *

_**Ok, pendeja, siéntete especial, eres la primera a la que le dedico un fic y eso que mi tiempo vale oro (? . Mas te vale hacerme uno a mi también en mi cumpleaños.**_

_**¿Merece reviews? :3**_


End file.
